El grito después
by mxndaddy
Summary: Porque para Kise, Aomine lo era todo. Porque para Aomine, Kise lo era. Songfic. [Este Oneshot forma parte del "Mes AoKi: Segunda Edición", organizada por el grupo de Facebook AoKiLovers.]


No había podido terminarlo, y recién lo hice. Dude, pensé que ya no llegaría.

Y lamento cualquier error o dedazo, ahora no puedo editar porque me están a punto de quitar la netbook.

La canción es El grito después, de Catupecu Machu. Tengan en cuenta que no estoy precisamente hablando de lo que cuenta la canción. Más bien, es un Universo paralelo donde Kise puede controlar a los demás con su bella voz~. Y que irónicamente fue conquistado por un humano oportuno (¿O tal vez inoportuno?) que pasó por allí. Y además, no está toda la canción. Je.

 **Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **El grito después** __

 _Te beso los pies,  
aprieto la sien  
contra el viento tu nombre;  
Respiro tu nombre  
_

Las líneas horizontales oscuras de las rocas artificiales lo debieron de haber mareado definitivamente, ya que estaba ido; hipnotizado por el contrario. Era como un calmante, una droga que tomó antes de ir a contemplarlo. Es que la curiosidad le ganó sobre todo. Sobre su consciencia, sobre su inteligencia y sobre su sentido común.

Supo entonces que tenía que volver. Que no tenía que dejar llevarse. Pero para una persona como Aomine aquello era prácticamente imposible. Además, luchar contra eso ―que parecía contenía algún tipo de magia en su ser―, y sacar de lado su pereza… Primero muerto, se dijo Aomine. Aunque al parecer, para que eso ocurra, no pasará mucho tiempo tampoco, agregó.

Y con una sola mirada de aquel rubio y un murmullo de su parte, él se inclinó, besando sus pies, y un dolor de cabeza le hizo poner una mano en su sien ―y conocía esa sensación. El contrario le pedía que le dé todo de él―. Después de todo, el tan admirado Kise Ryota, era un ángel, un demonio, una mitología y una leyenda al mismo tiempo; era un ser vivo ―porque no humano, nunca― muy terco y soberbio. Y Aomine aquello lo conocía de antemano siendo la persona que más apreciaba ―de alguna manera― Kise. El susodicho no supo por qué, dónde ni cuándo fue que eso sucedió. Simplemente quedó encantado con el moreno. Para el rubio, Aomine Daiki era la perfección e imperfección humana al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, su apariencia le sumaba puntos, sin embargo, su personalidad tan… peculiar lo había atraído más de la cuenta, pensó. Y se podía ironizar, porque tendría que ser al revés. Empero, de alguna manera, ambos se hipnotizaron mutuamente.

Se levantó del piso, en donde se encontraba anteriormente, mirando fijamente a Kise, con éste devolviéndole la mirada. Tan intensas.

 _Escribo en la piel  
la frase que mil voces finas esconden,  
donde el agua responde_

Aomine extendió su mano derecha hacia Kise, llegando a su rostro, acariciándole suavemente, como si fuera algo frágil que puede romperse con una mínima acción brusca. Y para alguien de su calibre, o de su forma de ser, era difícil ser delicado. Pero Kise tiene que ser tratado como lo merece. Y si aun así una persona deseara molestarlo, insultarlo o golpearlo, no podría. Porque él es intocable, se quiera o no.

Y Aomine simuló que la espalda de Kise era una especie de hoja que podía ser escrita, y con sus dedos comenzó a trazar letras; una por una, con concentración, intentando que su caligrafía sea por lo menos aceptable, aunque no logre verse, porque usaba una tinta invisible salida de sus manos, tal vez.

Si a alguien le dijera que oía voces cada vez que se encontraba con Kise Ryota, opinarían que se volvió un loco de remate. Sin embargo, esa era la cruda realidad. No más ni menos; simplemente la verdad sólida y absoluta, podría decirse. Porque Kise llamaba lo incógnito: lo más imperceptible para el ojo de un humano. Lo que era Aomine, justamente. Por eso solamente escuchaba susurros, o eso suponía. Y además, curiosamente, él era capaz de percibir el sonido del agua cayendo, aparentando que una cascada estaba detrás de ellos y no se enteraba. Ya que así era: Kise escondía todo para que nada ni nadie lo lastime. Extraño. Aomine tendría que protegerlo.

 _Sin saber por qué,  
con sed sin razón  
y sin respuestas  
vuelvo a enloquecer  
de pensar en tu voz_

Kise ocultaba las respuestas que anhelaba oír, más curiosidad por algo exótico que otra cosa. Aomine no comprendía, pero quería comprender. Aomine desconocía, pero quería conocer. Aomine no sabía el porqué de los por qué, pero sin duda tenía el presentimiento de que todos sus cuestionamientos eran innecesarios. Empero, a su misma vez sí lo era.

Su garganta se secaba, y con el ruido de la supuesta cascada, aquello sólo aumentaba con el paso de los segundos. Y pestañeó para aclarar su mente y empezar, de nueva cuenta, a mirar fijamente a Kise, queriendo atravesar las capas de mentiras que se ponía todo el tiempo para el mundo; para el Universo que era demasiado sucio para un ser perfecto.

Y Kise habló. O murmuró. Aomine no sabe. Nunca sabe.

Es como si hubiera perdido toda racionalidad en él.

 _Sin saber por qué,  
con sed sin razón  
y sin vergüenza,  
vuelve a florecer  
en un coro tu voz_

Su voz melodiosa se hacía presente, esta vez cantando, y Aomine no obtuvo la fuerza que necesitaba para hacerse el imbécil e ignorarlo.

Porque Ryota tenía algo especial. Y de hecho, por ello no se lo apreciaba como un humano. Porque era algo mucho más allá que eso.

Porque te hipnotizaba.

Porque no tenías otra opción que contemplarlo y adorarlo.

Porque para Kise, Aomine era el único digno de escucharlo cantar.

Y porque para Aomine, era indigno ser digno.

Ambos se contradecían, y de alguna manera, eso los satisfacía, ya que tenían en cuenta que eran tercos del mismo nivel; que no se rendirían hasta lograr lo que quisieran. Y era algo gracioso: Aomine deseaba que Kise lo mirara como basura, y Kise deseaba que Aomine dejara de mirarse como otras personas, _porque es especial para Ryota._

Por ello utilizaba su voz. _Porque quería mantenerlo atado a su lado y que no se vaya nunca jamás._ Y en estos momentos funcionaba; no se iba. Pero sabía también que aquello se lograba gracias a Aomine. Él lo consentía quedándose. Y se consentía a sí mismo.

 _Porque Aomine no sabía el por qué. Pero sí. Sí conocía la razón, más su deseo no era aceptarlo. Porque, porque, porque. Porque, como anteriormente dicho, Aomine se decía indigno._ Indigno de conocer a Kise. Indigno de oírlo. Indigno de que Kise lo mire como perfecto, y que sí lo vea como imperfecto. Y, después de todo, se gritaba que era indigno y estúpido por amarlo. Pensaba que lo más inútil, despreciable y asqueroso de eso, era que Kise lo correspondía sin vacilar.

Porque al principio mantenía la opinión de que Kise no tendría sentimientos por no ser humano, pero se equivocó tanto. Y se percató de ello desde la primera vez que lo vio en persona.

No obstante, sabía que era tarde.

 _¿Y eso, por qué?_

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

 _¿Por qué?_

Porque lo amaba con tal intensidad que enloquecería si desapareciera de su vida.

Y su vista se perdería sin él. Ya no sabría qué pensar, qué racionar, qué ver, qué sentir, qué gritar, qué dudar, qué odiar, qué respirar, qué oír, qué amar.

Para los dos era por igual.

 _Porque para Kise, Aomine lo era todo. Porque para Aomine, Kise lo era._

 _[La vista se pierde.  
Mirar hacia donde…  
El viento y tu nombre.]_


End file.
